Lovesick
by LoonyLoopyLupin96
Summary: AU - Remus Lupin has probably earned the record for being the most frequent visitor to A&E, however it takes a life-changing diagnosis for him to do more than just cross paths with a Doctor Sirius Black. As a bond develops, Remus' illness and the risk of Sirius losing his medical license ensure that their road will be anything but smooth.
1. Prologue

_"I want your love,_

_I want your disease,_

_I want you open-mouthed_

_And on your knees._

_I want your __**love**__."_

* * *

Remus Lupin.

Just your regular, attractive guy who spent his days working on the farm with his parents in the valleys of Wales. And as for his nights? They centred around getting drunk, throwing up, drinking coffee and then getting drunk again.

As I say, a regular guy.

Of course, he had his familiar clubs and bars; The Witching Hour, in particular, were host of his favourite bar staff (solely because his friend, James, was dating one of the staff and they were therefore entitled to as many free drinks as she could pass them without getting into any trouble from the manager).

And on top of that he tended to go around with the same people, wherever it was he was going: James, James' girlfriend Lily, and Peter - a university friend of theirs, whom of which was often depicted as the runt of the litter.

Regardless, Remus' parents welcomed the four of them around the farm land as though there were just one large family. Albeit incestuous, but one large family either way.

And so with that in mind, if anyone had told Remus that one day he would have been trying to add another to their group, he'd have simply figured the other person were merely drunk.

However, that is what happens when his path is suddenly joined to that of a certain doctor: Doctor Sirius Black.

Sirius Black was well educated, and 'posh' in every sense of the word. Even the Harley Davidson he used to get to work looked brand spanking new despite him having had it for over a year. Not only did he look the best, but he was the best doctor you were likely to have come across in Llandudno General. Specialised in many an area, he was often considered to be the driving force behind the entire hospital; his expertise was both admired and despised, but one thing was certain; he knew what was best.

From his large home, with it's own few acres of green land, he lived alone - spending much of his time doing further study, if not tending to his beloved motor vehicle.

Remus was everything he had been warned about, in humankind, but in his line of work he had to empathise and sympathise - but most of all, help. Not discriminate, and certainly not cause trouble. His code of conduct ensures he was always polite, proper, respectful and presentable. Always.

Of course, he had never met a patient like Remus.

* * *

_"Je veux ton amour,_

_Et je veux ta revanche,_

_J'veux ton amour". _


	2. Chapter 1: Wet Night Out

"Are you ready to go, now?" James whined

Remus shrugged, but realised James wasn't watching him from his seat at the end of the bed, he was instead playing with the tie beneath his woollen jumper.

"Should I wear a belt with this?" Remus asked eventually.

James turned around with his eyebrows raised; what sort of a question was that?

"Remus," he began, shaking his head, "You'd look fine whatever you wore. Besides, the belt might get in the way of things." He finished, with a wink.

Despite his amusement at the end of James' words, Remus couldn't help the glee that struck within him. Of course, people often said he was attractive but he didn't entirely see it himself. Still, it was nice to hear all the same.

"I just don't know if these trousers really need it..."

James shook his head, tired with the inane questioning, and he took Remus by the arm.

"That's it, we're going. Besides, if you stay here any longer everywhere will be shut."

Obediently, Remus heads off down the stairs with James, despite still wondering if the belt would have been a better idea or not.

"Remus, stop messing around. Besides, just wait until you see P-"

James' words were cut off as Remus completed the wooden staircase and rounded the corner into the living area.

His eyes widened immediately, as he simply stood and stared. How Peter had managed to fit into a tuxedo like that, he'd never know. It looked so ridiculous, that it might actually have passed as 'okay'.

Still, as he fought to keep any signs of amusement from his face, Remus hurried past the group to secure the front passenger seat of the car. Once safely inside, he let the laughter erupt until James joined him in the driver's seat, and the two of them sat there laughing like a couple of kids.

"What's funny?" Peter asked them, completely unaware as he took a back seat in the car and pulled a half-eaten bar of chocolate from the impossible tight waist-coat pocket.

James simply shook his head, the tears of laughter still trailing down his cheeks, and started the car.

"Belt up," he instructed. Since he was the only one of the three who had begun driving, James had taken it upon himself to remind the other two exactly what 'car etiquette' was. Despite Remus commonly complaining that the belt got in the way of him having his arms around someone, he did as he was told anyway. The last thing he wanted was a fine, after all.

"Have fun, boys!" Remus' mother coed from her spot in the driveway, kneeling down to tend to some plants, as they drove by.

She'd heard rumours her son was quite a player, but since she hadn't seen any signs of of she was happen to remain blissfully ignorant to it.

Remus smiled sweetly to his mother, as James called back through the window, "I'll look after him, Mrs Lupin."

Rolling his eyes, Remus glanced back to see which plants it was she was seeing to. The Lupins, of course. He was torn away from his thoughts, however, as he caught sight of the fact Peter was also staring back.

Remus grimaced, "Pete. Can you stop staring at my mum like that... It's creepy. Like, off the scale creepy."

Dumbfounded, Peter just frowned, "But she's fit."

"And she'd have you for breakfast," James commented. He hadn't exactly been keeping track on the conversation, but it wasn't anything new so he didn't need to try and keep up.

It was strange, really, because James had once been the one to start the whole "Remus' mother" thing, but since he had entered his own relationship with Lily, he seemed to have grown up a little.

Luckily for Remus, the car soon turned onto the main road, and before long they were speeding down the highway.

It was justified, in James' opinion, since they had seat belts on.

No longer had they been on the highway, had James pulled back the roof and Remus had put on the music.

"What is your obsession with these guys?" James asked rhetorically, as Remus turned up the music and began his own air guitar.

30 Seconds To Mars blared across the car, and the surrounding lanes.

And that was how it remained for the forty minute journey. Despite having to ask Peter to stop singing, and for Remus to get his 'guitar' out of the way of the gear stick, the journey went relatively well.

"Right, I'm going to park up. I'll meet you inside," James announced to the other two, shooing them out of the way before he turned to find a spot.

"I'll get the drinks in!" Remus shouted back, before he and a Peter joined the line. He almost felt annoyed that James wasn't stood with him - that it was Peter instead - but the line soon went down, and his arrogance slipped away.

Thought they had been to the club many times, it was still a nerve wracking thing for them to wait and see if they were allowed in.

The large, well suited, security man gave a single nod and just like that they were inside.

The further they got into the building, the more deafening the music became. And yet it had a beat to it that a person couldn't help but dance to; a fact which Remus took advantage of, by moonwalking through the gathered group of people, across to the bar with Peter following him like an obedient puppy.

"Hey," Remus called to the bartender, straining to get his voice to carry over the music, "Can we have a large Jack and Coke, a pint of beer and..." he turned to Peter, "What do you want?"

Peter stared blankly at him for a stretch of time, until Remus pulled a face and moved closer to his friend; putting his lips to Peter's ear he screamed;

"WHAT DRINK DO YOU WANT?!"

Peter shuddered, pushing Remus away before pointing to the small refrigerator behind the bar.

"...and a bottle of WKD, apparently." Remus finished instructing the bartender, and perched himself on a bar stool to look around the place. There were a range of people, in the varying rays of multicoloured disco lights; sweaty people, sober people and flirty people fulfilled the majority of those he could see.

He suddenly felt a jab in the arm, and turned to see the bartender waiting for his cash. With ease, Remus handed over a ten pound note and waited for his change.

"It comes to £11.60," he was told, and immediately apologised as he routed through his pocket for the extra money.

"Here," he heard a voice clearly beside him; a soft voice, almost delicate, and he turned to look to see a beautiful brunette girl handing over a £2 coin of her own. "Keep the change," she mumbled, though the bartender had taken it upon himself to do so anyway.

"You didn't have to do that," Remus told her, feeling bad, though he used the opportunity to flash his best smile, leaning casually against the bar as he propped himself up on an elbow.

The girl shook her head, looking up at him over a set of 'Police' glasses, "It was my pleasure."

Remus raised an eyebrow, the left side of his mouth tugged up in half a smile, and half a smirk.

"Remus Lupin," he said after a minute, offering his hand.

She looked taken aback, but turned her shock to a flirtatious comment, "Formalities, eh? And there I thought you looked like you'd be up for a good night. A _bad_ night."

The smile shifted on Remus' face to that of more of a cheeky grin, "I'm sure I can take whatever you're offering."

And with that, he picked up his drink instructing Peter to give the other drink to James, and followed after the girl as she led him through the dancing crowd. Well, he was sort of being dragged through as his arm almost felt as though it would soon be out of its socket, but no sooner had he planned to pull her back and dance instead, they reached the corner in which there was a rather large table; certainly the largest in the establishment. It was decked with over a hundred shot glasses, among a variety of other colourful drinks.

"Come sit down, Ashley," one of those at the table called to the girl Remus was with. And there he had assumed he wasn't going to find out her name.

"What are we doing now?" Ashley enquired, in response, climbing flexibly over the table to sit beside the person who had asked.

"Juggling between Strip Poker and 'Never Have I Ever'."

"Go with the latter," Remus suggested, inviting himself to join the other eleven or so at the table. Many of whom turned to look at him.

"And you are...?" The guy who had spoken to Ashley, asked him.

"Remus," she answered for him.

"Oh, good. Alright then, I'm Michael," Michael told Remus, smiling across at him. There was something in the smile that told Remus there wasn't anything between Ashley and himself, despite the way she was strewn across him. Oh no, the smile told him that Michael's preferences lay elsewhere.

"Shots, everyone!" Someone across the table said, and immediately everyone reached for one. Setting his own glass aside, Remus grabbed himself a shot and waited for the first statement.

"Since he's new here," another said, pointing at Remus, "He might as well start."

Anyone else would have been nervous under the scrutiny that followed, but Remus simply took it in his stride and sent a wink down the table to the one who had said that.

"Never have I ever..." Remus began, looking a little thoughtful as he rushed to ensure he wasn't keeping the group waiting too long, "Kissed my best friend."

He grinned, and left his own shot glass alone as he watched as Michael took a shot, along with four others.

"You next," Remus told Ashley, "Might as well just go around in a circle."

She shrugged, and sat up a little to project her voice; "Never have I ever...given a guy a blowjob."

Remus groaned, it took him a second to watch as eight on the table took a shot, before he took a shot of his own - cheeks flushing.

"Everyone'll be drunk, soon," someone whispered into his ear, "They'll forget whatever is said. Don't worry."

Remus turned to see a guy similar to his own age, and generally did feel quite relieved at the words.

"Never have I ever..."

Michael went next, and the words had both Remus and the guy turn their attention back to the game.

"...had sex with at least two others at the same time."

Michael took a drink of his own, laughing, but Remus was both gutted and yet grateful that he didn't have to.

The game continued, ranging from 'never have I ever had sexual dreams about a member of my immediate family,' along to 'never have I ever snorted cocaine.'

Despite the sensitive topics, it was a fun game and they were all soon laughing and joking as though they had known one another for ages - though it turned out many of them had once been plucked from the crowd just as Remus had been.

It took a while, but Remus did begin to learn the names of those around him; Harry was the guy sat beside him, with others such as Marlene and Minerva (non-identical twins) further down the table.

As they then went on to wait for a deck of cards to be dealt across the table, for the strip poker, Remus decided he would be successful in downing his glass of Jack and Coke in one, since a) he was already tipsy and b) it would likely be flat.

"Wahey," a series of the group chanted, slapping their hands to the table as they watched him finish the drink.

Unfortunately, it did shoot straight to his head and stomach, causing him to release a rather outrageous burp. Luckily, though, the group were quite tipsy, if not drunk, and simply laughed - if not joining in to add their own.

The game of poker began, and someone kept bringing drinks over to the table. So much so that the concentration for the game was medial, and no sooner had they begun had they gotten through their first round, and Remus had already consumed two and a half bottles of WKD.

"I'm out," someone said, and it reminded Remus that he was in the middle of a card game.

"Oh, shit," he exhaled, amused at his own idiocy as he noticed that he had somehow bet his trousers and shoes on him winning - simply because he hadn't said otherwise.

As was his luck, though, he only lost the socks (and by default, shoes) and so they began a pile beside him.

Several games on and there were almost naked people on the group, as well as just one fully dressed; the guy beside him.

"Since it is clear I have won," he said eventually, "I'll let Ashley go and get us a bucket full of daiquiri, with ice, and another full of tequila. Along with...twelve large straws."

"Is this the girls vs boys thing?" Michael asked, and Harry nodded.

"Last to finish the bucket is buying the next load of drinks for us all," he declared, and everyone automatically agreed. It was a good job a Remus had his credit card on him. At least, he thought he did; he couldn't remember if he had brought it or not.

"Ready?"

Ashley asked, daringly, as she and a waiter set the two buckets down between the two groups.

"Wait, we aren't fairly matched," the girl called Marlene said with a frown on her face. Her sister laughed.

"Yeah, because more of the guys there have sucked cock than the girls have. They're used to downing shit in one go."

Remus felt his face heat up, but remembered the other guy's words and decided to offer a challenge, "Are you giving up already? Or are you man enough to take us on?"

The group of boys laughed, as the girls glared.

"Three...two...one..."

"SUCK!" They all shouted, to some unclear signal, and Remus had his lips around his straw.

They were all drinking, and yet it took a while before it became clear that the bucket was actually losing any liquid. Remus made eye contact a few times with a few of those in his group, before one of them stepped back.

"I can't do that, it's gone to my head already," he explained, but instead decided to encourage the rest of them.

Taking it upon himself to ensure they won, Remus carried on and on until it was just him and Michael left at the bucket, with about a third of it left to go.

When he looked a cross at the girls he saw they were down to three; clearly still doing well, then, but it didn't necessarily mean they would win.

With his competitive nature boiling through him, he spent little time breathing as he drank and drank and drank.

Four hundred millilitres...

Two hundred...

Fifty...

"We have a winner!" Someone yelled, and Remus stood up properly. The boys had done it, and he was still revelling in the fact that it hadn't reached his head.

"Girls! Get some drinks in."

'Some' drinks turned into many more. And fifteen shots, two pints, one bottle of WKD and three glasses of Jack and Coke later, Remus finally decided he had had enough.

"I...am going," he managed to say.

He wasn't entirely aware of who it was left at the table anymore, but he felt someone put their arm around him and take him away from the table. It was a recognised voice, he just couldn't put a name to it. Not Peter or James, he was almost certain. Then again, it could have been.

"We have somewhere for you to lie down," the person said, as another joined at Remus' other side and out their arm through his.

Together, the three of them stumbled outside again, and the cold air smacked him harshly, sending a wave of dizziness through him.

"Can you carry on?" One of them asked.

Remus nodded, and found words spilling out of his mouth before he had put them there, "You feel weird."

"Me?"

"Yes, Michael," the other person said. Oh! It was Ashley, he figured.

Michael looked at something, before both he and Ashely laughed around Remus.

"We'll get him, ah, sorted," she said, pushing open the door.

Remus looked around for a bedroom to lie in, and realised with a start that there wasn't a staircase in the house. Whose house was it, anyway?

"This is Harry's house; the guy you were next to," Ashley pointed out, reminding him again, "He lives here with his two kids. But they're out tonight so he donated it to your drunken soul."

She finished, laughing, and helped Michael to set Remus onto one of the beds.

"The roof is too close," Remus whined, lazily, and felt Michael laugh.

"It's a bunk-bed, you complete fool," he responded, not unkindly, chuckling once again.

Remus laughed, five minutes later, though it sounded more like a sleepless moan.

"Why does it hurt?" Remus went on, whining quietly.

Michael sighed, "Ashely, do you think he's conscious enough to-"

"Just do it," she replied, though Remus had absolutely no clue what they were talking about. He couldn't even pinpoint his slight pain, since his eyes felt funny, and his head was all disorientated; there was something everywhere.

"What are you d- oh!" Remus stopped talking when he realised someone had just unbuttoned his trousers.

He swallowed.

"Relax," Ashely told him.

"Don't rip them, mum won't be too pleased," Remus told them, out of the blue.

Michael shook his head in despair, "Don't talk about your mum, now."

And with that he shuffled onto the bed above Remus. There was a limited bit of space at the bottom of the bed where he knelt so close above Remus, tugging down the trousers and the underwear which had folded beneath them.

"S'cold," Remus mumbled, as a breeze blew through the windows beside them, wafting the curtains and stroking his erect member as it sprung free. He couldn't even remember feelings aroused, but if he wasn't before he certainly was now:

Michael whispered against him, "Ashley, do something to shut him up," before closing his lips around Remus' tip.

As he tried to cry out in desire, Ashley silenced Remus by forcing her lips against his mouth. Her tongue slipped between his alcohol ridden mouth as she tasted the bizarre mix of the drinks he had consumed in the short few hours.

Michael, on the other hand, worked to get Remus off; nibbling his teeth along the hot, throbbing skin.

"Mphsum," Remus murmured against Ashley, until she moved away.

"I have to-" he strained his hips, forcing his member further into Michael's mouth, as sweat dripped across them both.

"Is it good, Remus?" Ashley teased him, dancing her fingers along his groin.

"I can't-" Remus' words failed him, as his head shot upright along with his torso, as he ejaculated fiercely, and surprisingly. He moved to sit up further, eyes close in desire, and suddenly...

...everything went black.


	3. Chapter 2: Cold Night Out

Along the upstairs hallway, save for the boiler in the cupboard just outside the bathroom, there was nothing to be heard.

In the blue bedroom, Remus' unconscious figure remained strewn across the duvet; saliva had dried along his left cheek, and his pupils remained dilated.

Downstairs things were quite different.

Harry stood by the boiling kettle, as the toaster cooled. Michael and Ashley perched at the table which had, incidentally, become a fortress amid the breadcrumbs the younger duo had tossed at one another each time Harry turned his back. The radio beside the doorway hummed with a steady volume of eighties hit classics.

"Do either of you want to do something useful? Um...load the dishwasher, perhaps?" Harry suggested, not expecting much. When his kids were home, they did the dishwasher so it felt natural for him to offer that chore to someone else. Still, with Michael moaning about his head - both the ache and the breadcrumbs in his fringe - Harry didn't expect a reaction. What he got, however, was quite the opposite.

"Most pots wins!" Michael said, suddenly leaving his chair to collect the plates with their neglected crusts, cold croissants and watermelon. Without knocking over his half full glass of orange, he added the coffee cup and saucer to his pile.

Ashley, on the other hand, had taken to tipping the tomatoes she had picked off her toast and the orange peel onto one plate which made it easier for her to gather them. Making her way to the dishwasher, neatly concealed behind a cupboard door which matched its neighbouring doors, Ashley felt confident in her ability to win the unexpected challenge.

"Don't set a challenge you can't w-"

SMASH!

Ashley's words were cut off as Michael's foot caught the corner of the chair she hadn't entirely pushed beneath the table.

One coffee cup, saucer and uneaten croissant collided with the otherwise immaculately tiled floor.

"Shit, Harry, I'm so sorry-"

"I should have checked my chair-"

"I wasn't watching-"

"I'll pay for the damage-"

"Hey," Harry shook his head nonchalantly, heading to another cupboard to retrieve a dustpan and brush, "It's no big deal - at least they matched. Imagine if it had been a green saucer and a spotted cup? That would have been awful."

"Are you sure it's okay?" Ashley asked, feeling responsible as she carefully took to filling the dishwasher.

"Here, I'll sweep up - it's my fault," Michael said, setting the remaining pots down and reaching for the dustpan before Harry could disagree.

"Jesus," a dazed Remus had appeared in the doorway. Awoken only a moment ago by the smash, he had simply left the bed and found his way downstairs. His trousers were nowhere in sight, instead he was decked solely in his open shirt and underwear, "We've only been here two minutes and we've smashed the place."

"Good morning," Harry greeted him, turning to pour two cups of coffee now instead of one.

Raising a hand, Remus nodded to his host. The name had completely slipped his memory.

"Sit down, I'll get you a snack - can you stomach anything?" Harry continued.

As he obliged, Remus shrugged slightly, "I guess it's worth a try. In theory I think I'll be fine; I usually am."

Having tipped the broken porcelain into the waste bin, Michael returned to his own seat, "That's one mean bruise you're getting."

Remus turned his attention to Michael, frowning, "Me? Why, what did I-" The previous night came back to him, starting with Peter's tuxedo and ending in his drunken affairs on one of Harry's beds which resulted in him hitting his head on the bunk bed above.

Michael nodded and didn't say anything.

Turning defensive, Remus explained, "I can hold my liquor, I'm just not used to people mounting me on a kid-sized bed for a blow j-"

Harry choked suddenly, "The bunk bed? For fuck's sake, that's a kids' room. No one mentioned that in the plan last night. Christ. Get this lot eaten, and then you need to get on your way - the lot of you. Don't worry about the state of the kitchen floor - apparently I've got a bed to sort."

Placing Remus' saucer down with a packet of paracetamol, Harry shook his head at them and left the room.

It was a few minutes before any of them moved, and even then it was Remus who spoke first.

"I think I'll leave an apology note before we go. Don't know whether to go and get my clothes back though-"

"They're here," Ashley said, opening a cupboard door to reveal the tumble dryer, before taking out the only clothing in there, "I'll sweep the floor. I kinda feel bad now - he always lets us stay here when we're too out of it to get home, but we've never broken anything or...well."

Michael said nothing, his face contorted with thought, until several minutes later when he suggested calling for a ride home. The other two agreed to pay him back for the taxi at a later date, and that was the end of any form of conversation for them.

Ashley cleaned, and Remus ate and dressed. Michael made the phone call and wrote an apologetic note for Harry before waiting on the doorstep for the arrival of the vehicle.

"So," Remus began, once both he and Ashley were ready to go, "Who lives closest to...where exactly are we?"

"Not far from where we started the night," Ashley answered first, as her and Remus left to join Michael outside. Closing the door she made sure to push it back to guarantee it had locked, "I live just around the corner but M-"

"I'm based on the other side of town," Michael finished.

Nodding, Remus paced the pathway where the road met the drive, "Okay, cool. My parents own Home Farm so I guess I'm last out?"

"That's where you live? I've heard about it but I've never actually seen it," Michael remarked.

Immediately, Ashley began an interrogation, "Is it true that you have Shetland ponies?"

"No," Michael interrupted, "I heard they were great stallions; enough to rival Black Beauty."

"Poppycock, that's a lie. He has three Shetland ponies and two Jersey cows. My friend Marlene was telling me about the-"

"-did she mention the peacocks? And that the guard dog is actually a wolf?"

Remus was saved from informing his two new friends that his parents owned neither Shetland ponies (nor Jersey cows, nor a wolf, nor peacocks) when a sea-green VW minivan pulled up.

"Someone order a taxi?" The driver called, winding down his window to reveal very little of his features save for the frizzy, unkempt hair which blanketed his head and stood as what could only be described as a mono brow - though there was a shaven millimetre between them. Intimidating brown eyes bore over at the three younger people.

"I guess so," Ashley replied first, muttering to Michael with a frown before hitching her skirt up an inch and heading to the vehicle.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Remus asked, quite audibly.

"Relax," replied the driver in a patronising tone, eyes fixed on Ashley as she pulled open the rear door, "I'm a good friend of Ashley's." He concluded in a way which suggested being a 'good friend' was a very bad thing indeed.

Remus watched as Ashley leant forward, past the driver, to change the radio station.

"Come on, you two," She called over to the others, her voice travelling through the partially open front window.

Once both Michael and Remus had joined her in the van, Ashley pulled the door shut in a way which suggested this wasn't the first time she had been inside the vehicle.

"Do you know him?" Remus asked Michael once the vehicle was in motion. Despite the increasing volume of the music, coupled with Ashley's vocals, the driver appeared to hear Remus and he turned the music down a touch.

"I'm Greyback. Fenrir Greyback."

Remus waited to see if the driver was joking about his name. When it seemed this wasn't the case, he nodded, "I'm Remus."

"I know," Fenrir stated with a smirk, "We met last night but I guess you were out of it by then."

Refusing to be embarrassed, Remus shrugged, "Yeah. It was a pretty whack night out."

Satisfied with their brief conversation, Fenrir nodded and twisted the radio knob until the music returned to its maximum volume. Driving the minivan through the sharp twists in the road with ease, only once did he come close to knocking off his wing mirror.

"I don't know if Ashley mentioned," he began, once again turning down the music. The gentle thrum of the engine did little to cover his voice, "But I have this van for the week; whilst me and my boys are touring. In my opinion, nights off are for the weak so I've scheduled an unofficial gig in an abandoned warehouse just off the A-road heading towards the retail centre. Any takers?" At this, Fenrir turned in his seat for the first time to face his passengers. Maintaining just his index finger on the steering wheel, he looked between the faces of the younger people.

Almost immediately, Michael shook his head, "I'm heading over to Liverpool for my aunt's wedding. I'm not going to be around."

Fenrir shrugged.

"What about my favourite girl?" He asked Ashley in a tone Remus saw as being largely condescending, but Ashley seemed quite taken with.

"Of course, pick me up around eight?"

As he nodded, Fenrir's eyes turned to fix upon Remus'. Soon, all eyes were on him but rather than show his unease, he simply nodded, "Damn right. Are you getting the drinks in or is it each to his own?"

"-or _her_ own."

Eyes glanced at Michael, who smiled sheepishly, before returning to Remus.

"I only drink the best, so me and my boys will get it all in. You might have heard of us," Fenrir continued, turning his attention back to the road just in time to accelerate at an amber traffic light, "A band called The Snatchers? The BBC licks our ass, they love us."

"Nope, can't say I've ever heard of you," Remus pointed out, "Then again, I don't really like all that upbeat pop music-"

"-we don't do pop," Fenrir intervened in disgust, sending Remus a threatening look through the rear view mirror, "Ashley - we're here."

Alighting, Ashley bade them a brief 'see you later' and left the vehicle without turning back.

Once she had gone, Fenrir turned off the music and began muttering inaudibly under his breath, "Fucking pop. I'll show him fucking pop. Christ."

Oblivious, Remus simply took to watching out of the window until he found somewhere he recognised.

"Here will do," he said eventually.

"Aww, I wanted to see your farm," Michael admitted.

Smiling, Remus opened the door, "I've got your number on my arm - I'll be in touch then we can see about it when you're back from the wedding. I swear it isn't exciting though."

"Good. Bye..." Fenrir interrupted, revving the engine suggestively.

"Bye," raising a hand to bid farewell, Remus shut the door and stepped back from the vehicle. Only then did it occur to him that Fenrir had been particularly frosty towards him. He was saved contemplating the reason, however, when his mother rounded the corner. Around her waist was a specially designed dog lead which extended in varying places to reach two Alsatians, a greyhound and a one-eared corgi.

"I wondered when you'd be home," she said, unclipping the corgi to hand the lead over.

"Sorry, I...uh...well. I'm sorry."

"Are you alright to help me get these fellows bathed? Rex thought it would be funny to take us all down the side of Hogs Hill. In this weather, I tell you!" She went on, casting an amused and affectionate glance towards the muddiest of the two Alsatians.

"Sure thing, you remember me saying I'm studying with James tonight though?" He lied, peering at her with an innocence only a son could muster.

"I can't say I do, it must have slipped my mind. You'll have to make your own way though because your dad has one of those meetings to go to..."

At this, Remus stopped.

"What? But I thought that was over. You said he-"

"Remus! I said he was taking a break but ultimately he felt useless not doing anything to help support the cause."

"Cause?" Remus sneered, shaking his head in disgust, "There is no cause. It's the twenty first century! Wales is a positive country, there's no space for dad's right wing trash."

"Shh. Someone might overhear you," Hope interjected, her voice considerably lower.

"Isn't that the point? Pride and all that?" Shaking his head, he continued, "There's a reason most of the prisons around here are full of the English Defence League and the Welsh Defence League. They're criminals. Sexuality isn't a choice anymore than I chose to be born, or Alf chose to be a corgi, dad's group is wrong and if you support them...well, let's just say I won't be staying under your roof much longer."

To this, Hope had no response; her face remained null of any emotion and she refused to state her opinion on the far-right movements her husband followed.

Four hours later, the atmosphere within the Lupin household remained uneasy.

"-and I'll be back before one a-m," Lyall declared, making his way down the hallway past his son's open bedroom door.

"Alright, honey. I'll leave you some pancakes if you're hungry," Hope answered.

Poking his head into Remus' room, Lyall rapped on the door once and began talking without invitation.

"Are you coming along?"

"No," Remus answered immediately, turning on his bed to face dad in the doorway.

"It's about time you grow up," Lyall replied, not too unkindly, "That's only going to happen when you start to understand right from wrong. Before you turn nineteen you'll have to decide where you stand, because I can't keep my manager waiting. He already thinks my opinion is too soft, your lack of support isn't helping my case."

"Okay, I'll have a think," Remus replied, voice completely void of emotion, "Bye, dad."

Another two hours later, he had packed a small bag with his essentials; toothbrush, paste and clean underwear, a book and a pocket multi tool. Down in the garage, he exhaled for the first time since leaving Harry's.

Finding that his father hadn't taken his motorbike was a relief. It was the most convenient means of travel where they lived, after the tractor. Hot wiring, however, was another issue.

"It's too dark down here to see," Remus muttered to himself, trying to visualise the wires in his mind to know if he was doing it right.

After trying three times, the engine began to hum.

Feeling through the dark, Remus sought out and put on his dad's helmet before kicking off and leaving home.

No particularly striking thoughts rang through his mind until he saw the first sign for the retail centre.

"Oh yeah, somewhere around here..." Remus mused, slowing down to take a look around for the building.

Beep!

Beep! Beep!

Turning to look back over his shoulder, Remus just managed to swerve and avoid a very familiar VW minivan overtaking him.

"That manoeuvre was stupid," Remus declared as he removed the helmet. He had quite reasonably followed the minivan to a patch of land he assumed was their designated car park.

"Play nice," someone said, jumping out of the passenger door to look Remus up and down, "I was just going to say how descent your ride looks. Mind if I take a go?"

"Yeah, I mind. Maybe later," Remus dismissed him in a tone which suggested 'later' meant never.

"Remus! You came," Ashley jumped out of the back door, following by five others though Remus was sure the seating was meant for three at most.

"I said I would," he nodded, running a hand through his hair to ease the tension strangers simply stood staring at him.

By some unspoken cue, three of the strangers turning to start gathering boxes and bags from the door they'd just left; where the stuff had managed to fit alongside them, Remus would never know.

"Mind grabbing a few of these?" Fenrir asked Remus, appearing around the front of the van. Whilst the other guys had opted for a casual shirt and jeans look, Fenrir had changed into a pair of leather trousers, Cuban heels and a pristine white t-shirt. The most striking change was the fact he had appeared to have combed back his hair. Even Remus, who thought Fenrir was a bit of an ass, had to admit the look suited him.

"Sure," he responded eventually, "Are we expecting any more people?"

The others snickered in response, before the same person who had asked to try the motorbike replied, "Damn right. It's freezing inside but by the time everyone is here...it'll feel like a sauna - I swear."

"When you've finished dawdling," Fenrir called over the sound of everyone's chatter, "We have stuff to set up. Come on!"


End file.
